Dark Lady Voldemort
by Shabby Abby
Summary: ABANDONED. We all know Voldemort he's powerful, evil and also...an immortal teenaged girl! What happens when Harry begins to fall for the Dark Lady? fem!Voldemort, Harry/Voldemort
1. Lady?

**A/N: This story starts at the graveyard scene in the 4****th**** book. The things before the story are canon except that only Harry touched the TriWizard cup (and Voldemort is a girl).**

**A/N 2: Repost after being Beta-ed by "The idiot with no name"**

When Harry touched the TriWizard it transported him to a graveyard, he was quite confused. Fate didn't need to add the beautiful girl who casually walked up to him and, with a flick of her wand, magically tied him to a gravestone. Then again, when fate ran into Harry Potter it usually did go a bit extreme. Fate is a bitch.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Someone," she replied evasively, laughter sparkling in her golden eyes when Harry frowned in annoyance.

"Will you at least tell me why I'm here? And why the hell I am tied up?"

"Because I simply _had _to meet you, Harry."

"But why? What do you want?"

"You, of course."

"Me? What?" Harry gave up on asking the girl specific questions since they weren't getting him anywhere, "Please explain." It wouldn't do to be impolite and antagonize the one who has all the cards in her hands.

"You see, Harry…I want you to join me. Turn Dark. Of course I would never ask you to be my minion but Dark Lord Harry has a certain ring to it, although you could use a false name if you want."

"What?…I'm confused…who are you?"

"You probably know me best as Voldemort," the girls said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. The corners of her lips rose slightly in a half-smile and Harry's overwhelmed mind gave up. That little bit of information was too much for him, and he did what everyone in that situation would do (at least what he thought everyone would do): he fell unconscious.

}o{

Harry woke up in a dark room; yet again he was alone except for the girl who claimed to be Voldemort.

"Hello, Harry," she giggled. Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, giggled?

"Please tell me you were joking in the graveyard."

In answer she just giggled again, "You look cute when you're desperate and pleading. Unfortunately I don't plan on lying to you so I'll have to break your heart…" she smirked, making her reply quite clear.

"You expect me to believe you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Umm…for starters because you keep giggling."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Dark Lords do _not_ giggle."

"Then it's a lucky thing I'm a Dark Lady and not a Dark Lord."

"Fine. There's still no way you're Voldemort."

"What's the issue now?"

"Last I checked Voldemort is about 60 years old and definitely male."

"Those are two unrelated things and they're both rather long stories."

"Do I look like I have somewhere better to be?"

"I suppose not. Alright, let's start with my gender. Everyone thinks I am a man, I encourage that because the truth is confusing, personal and would give away that I am not a pure blood."

"You're not a pureblood!?"

"Don't interrupt. No I am not a pureblood. My mother was a pureblood and a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Her heritage is not something I am ashamed of, her emotions are. She fell in love with a filthy muggle who never even looked at her. I don't know how I was born but I believe she gave him a love potion. Unfortunately she could not even force him to love her, no; she was soft-hearted and released him from the potion. He immediately ran away and left her pregnant with his child, a woman and child he didn't care about. But she still loved him and hoped for a son so she could fool herself that she was the mother of his heir. She wanted this so badly that when I was born she unconsciously put a glamour on me. A glamour so strong it lasted almost seven years after her death. She made me look like a boy, it was lucky I knew about magic and had discovered the glamour when I was five otherwise I would probably have been killed, a six year old boy who mysteriously becomes a girl. No I continued the spell throughout my years in Hogwarts and was so good at it my professors, who were all adept magic users, didn't suspect a thing. To this day when in public as Voldemort, even with my inner circle, I appear male."

"And your age?"

"What did I say about interruptions?" the girl eyes' flashed and suddenly she seemed violent and dangerous instead of merely strange. "When searching for immortality I found many means, all Dark magic, but rejected most due to flaws and side-effects. The best seemed this, although it required murder it was a murder I had already planned on committing. It needed one to kill a parent in a very violent matter. You probably don't want to hear the whole process but I will tell you the basics. I needed to break every bone in his body-individually and while he was still alive- then I had to kill him without spilling a drop of blood. Finally the second his heart stopped beating I drained all his blood from his body and drank it, gruesome huh?" Gruesome was an understatement, Harry felt like he was about to throw up. "Anyways," she continued as if describing her father's violent death was not strange and disgusting, "The reasons I chose that method was that the only problem was the difficulty of the ritual-humans have a lot of bones and a low pain threshold and side effects were only that we aren't really made to drink blood and may react badly. Neither caused me trouble and there was the added bonus of choosing what age I was immortalized at, I mean no one is after eternal middle-age. I chose 16 because I viewed it as the ideal age, you see my entire time as a teenager was spent pretending to be a guy, and people tend to romanticize that age, especially for girls. In the end I don't regret it, I am experienced enough in glamours that it is no trouble to appear evil and snakey when necessary. Then during my free time I can look like this, I am always surprised at how persuasive an attractive young woman can be," she let out a laugh so gorgeous and light it seemed wrong coming out of the mouth that had just describe the brutal murder of her father, "And I do love going to parties."

"You're telling me the guy the entire wizarding world is scared to death of is a teenage girl who likes partying?'

"Exactly."

"No one would believe it, the Ministry would refuse to believe they could be defeated by a 'child'."

"I see you have noticed that they are blind and narrow minded. Join me, they'll never see it coming, and I can truly appreciate your power. Together we would be unstoppable," she leaned forward and her black curls fell around her face, causing strange shadows which made her look sinister as well as beautiful.

"Why do you want me on your side? I thought you were trying to kill me?"

"Didn't I just explain you thought wrong about a lot of things? I did originally try to but I changed my mind."

"Okay, but why did you change your mind? And why ask me to join you? You could easily have ignored me and left me alone." At this point the Dark Lady…blushed? Voldemort being a teenager was still weird even after it was explained.

"Umm…" she appeared to gather her courage before continuing, "As I've been watching you throughout the tournament this year I seem to have developed a crush on you. This…emotion…has caused me to consider getting you on my side instead of killing you. We are actually very similar, you and I. I grew up in an orphanage, you grew up with unloving relatives, we are both Half-Bloods, both extremely powerful." After saying this she lowered her head and glanced up at him through long lashes. Harry didn't know how to react and found himself voicing the first though that crossed his mind, "How did someone as beautiful as you get a crush on me?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," she sighed, "You can be so blind. Your character traits are attractive to me, although you try to hide it you have Slytherin cunning. Your strong magic attracts me and to top it all off you are very handsome. I'd say it were unfair if I didn't know that I have all the things which attract me to you."

"So you want me to go Dark because you have a crush on me?"

"Yes."

"Would you force me into a relationship with you?"

"No, but I would hope that with time you'd date me willingly. Now, stop beating around the bush, will you join me or not?"

"Just one more thing. List the things I gain."

"Easy. Power, immortality, the shock on those idiots faces, and as I mentioned the ability to date me." Harry considered her offer, it was very appealing. He was sick of being Dumbledore's pawn so power was definitely something he craved. Immortality… he weighed the pros and cons and decided he could deal with the negatives. Betraying the Ministry was no issue but his friends…he could do it, they only weighed him down with their jealousy. While dating Voldemort wasn't something he planned soon seeing as he didn't trust her, she _was _gorgeous and having the option in case she turned out to be nice wouldn't hurt, "I'll join you."


	2. Unforgivables

**A/N: I've gotten some bad reviews so just to clear things up-if you have an issue with fem!Voldemort don't read this story. Also, this is sort of Crack!fic and isn't supposed to make sense (remember this because the end of the chapter isn't very realistic). Thanks to****SkylerBlack****for name ideas.**

**A/N2: Re-posted after being BETA-ed by "The idiot with no name"**

When Harry portkeyed back to Hogwarts it was with a new feeling. The addictive feeling of power using the Dark Arts gives many wizards. It was like being in the middle of a storm with water and light falling all around him. He felt exhilarated, powerful and happier than he could ever remember feeling, it was like he was high on some drugs.

He'd told Dumbledore about Voldemort's return, leaving out the fact Voldemort was a girl and that Harry had gone Dark. Now that he was finally cleared to leave the hospital wing the year was almost over. He kept to himself, thinking rather than talking to his friends. He was still able to discover that Dumbledore's plans for the summer were to dump Harry with the Dursleys and start negotiating to get magical creatures on the light side. Harry suspected he planned to send Hagrid to the giants and Remus to the werewolves but was unsure how Dumbledore planned to get people in with other creatures, especially darker ones like vampires. While unconscious Harry had missed Dumbledore's 'deep speech' about Voldemort's return and Professor Moody's sudden disappearance.

}o{

Harry had spent a week at the Dursleys and was beginning to crave human contact, even if just through a letter. His wishes were unexpectedly granted when Voldemort sent him a dream through their link informing him that she wanted to get to know him and would be spending the summer at Privet Drive. Harry had no idea how she planned to do this, but the next day as he was out gardening he saw her. She casually sat down beside him and began helping him weed as if she wasn't an evil, murdering Dark Lord…or Lady.

"_What should I call you?"_he hissed. He knew even Dumbledore's most foolish spy, Mundungus, would realize something was up if there was a person called Voldemort hanging around No. 4.

"Call me Tamara, Tamara Marlene Riddle. And yes I do have a false identity registered with the Ministry." She smiled showing perfect white teeth.

"I'm not even going to ask. So…I never knew Dark Lords could garden."

"First off, I'm a Dark LADY. Also, I happen to find gardening therapeutic...along with killing, torturing, shouting…"

"That's…um…nice."

"Anyways, my point is I happen to have a very nice garden which I tend to myself."

"Is your garden complete with poisons and plants useful for Dark Magic?"

"Of course."

"Speaking of Dark Magic, am I ever going to learn any?"

"All in due time. First you need to learn glamours." Harry was about to ask her why learning glamours was important when his aunt walked out.

"Who is that girl?" Her horse-like face was made even more hideous by a deep scowl. When Harry didn't respond immediately her anger grew, "Is she one of those freaks?"

"I'm Tamara," the Dark Lady replied and Harry could see she was struggling not to kill the muggle who dared disrespect wizard-kind. Harry wondered why she felt the need to restrain herself, even he would admit the Dursley family was a waste of space that deserved to die; then he recalled Dumbledore's spies. "I just moved in down the street and was looking around when I met Harry and introduced myself." She gave Petunia a stunning smile which was probably paired with a spell since his aunt's eyes glazed over.

"You're amazing," he informed his new ally.

"I know," she smirked. The look suited her: she appeared slightly evil, definitely a force to be reckoned with but not ugly. "I was going to kill them but Dumbledore will have to notice that, so we'll have to stick with keeping them Imperiused."

"I agree, but I don't know how to perform illegal magic."

"I do, though. In fact I specialize in it, I've already cast the spell on your lovely aunt. Now invite me in so I can do the rest of them."

"Okay I guess. I have two questions first. Am I going to me indebted to you for this?"

"No. If it will reassure you, I'll make an oath." She raised a brow in question and Harry nodded. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear upon my magic that I will not claim repayment from Harry James Potter for using the Imperius Curse on Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley." She was covered in a subtle green glow for a second.

"I hope Dumbledore's spies didn't see that, as for my other question: are you a vampire that I need to invite you through the threshold?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Only you and I saw the oath's magic and before you ask it doesn't show as underage magic and alert the Ministry. Finally, no Harry I'm not a vampire. I'm a lady, meaning I don't barge into people's houses uninvited."

"Really? 'Cause that's not what your raids look like."

"That's different. It's work related and I approach it with a professional outlook. Since I'm not working I can behave in a civilized manner and I do."

"Oh…"Harry supposed he would need to get used to Tamara confusing and surprising him, "Come in?" She walked in, entered the living room, used the Imperius Curse on Vernon and Dudley then walked out merely calling, "Bye, Harry, see you soon.", as she walked out.

}o{

Harry spent the evening thinking about Voldemort (or Tamara as he had begun to refer to her mentally). She seemed decently nice and hadn't attempted to kill him yet. In fact she'd helped him_and_sworn she wouldn't ask for repayment. On the other hand she was a Dark Lady with no qualms about using Unforgivables. He couldn't dismiss the possibility that this was a trap and she was luring him into a false sense of security. He thought about this for a while but found himself going in pointless circles. He decided he would treat her as if she weren't Voldemort. He would not trust her easily, he never did put much faith in strangers, but he would look at her actions without always doubting her intentions due to preconceived notions.


	3. Musings

**I got a review (thanks ****DalekDavros****)which made me realize some of the canon plot (which I kept) wouldn't make sense without the horcruxes (books one and two) so I've changed the background of a few things and will try to include a scene which explains what I've changed. I've found my reviews became a discussion between two anonymous reviewers, please stop. I appreciate feedback, but the most recent response had practically nothing to do with my story. On with the story.**

Tamara sat in her private study, sipping red wine as she tried to calculate the profit the Death Eaters had made in the past week. The average wizard seemed to assume being a Dark Lord (or Lady) was nothing more than a fancy name which gave one the excuse to go on raids. Tamara sighed, they didn't realize it, but the wizarding world worshipped her. It showed in the small things, such as how they never considered she had to be living somewhere and making money to buy food. She was an evil god who lived off fear and pain, not needing food or sleep. She snorted. Her immortality _would_ prevent her from dying by neglecting her health, but she would still feel hunger, tiredness and, to keep her alive, her magic would exhaust itself. If she let herself reach a stage where she had little or no magic she couldn't go out and attack people. Now, though, was not the time to go through that same rant in her head, for the millionth time. She looked back at the sheet. **-150 Galleons: bribe, **that had probably been to spread rumors of Dumbledore's madness, **+200 Galleons: inner circle fees, **yes one had to pay to get into Voldemort's most trusted, **-10 Galleons: muggle clothing,** it was an annoyance, but necessary for visiting Harry. This brought her to her current distraction, the reason she'd spent over an hour trying to do simple math, Harry Potter. The boy who's life she was supposed to end. Only problem with that plan was her crush, the boy was just too _cute_ to kill. At first she'd merely played with the idea of ignoring him, just to see his reaction. Slowly, though, over the course of the TriWizard Tournament, she'd seen he was actually powerful and would be useful to her side. Soon, Tamara was obsessed with the Boy-Who-Lived, trying to find out everything about him. The more she delved into his life the more she realized Dumbledore was lying to Harry in order to use him. What she did not realize until the graveyard meeting was that the boy also knew of this. At least to some extent. She thought she would have to explain to Harry the attempts on his life over the past few years were not intentionally from her. Instead he immediately admitted to not trusting the old man and to wanting more power. She was glad someone didn't think her an idiot. For example, Quirrell, she would never have hired someone so incompetent. It was obvious he was a madman who desperately wanted to be a Death Eater, except that Dumbledore had somehow managed to convince everyone she had possessed the man. Causing everyone to think she was still after Potter. The truth was, exactly a year after her 'death' she'd returned to life, and the year she'd spent in Limbo had given her time to think. She'd used that time to remember she didn't even believe in prophecies, and besides, now that the boy had killed her, the prophecy was probably already fulfilled. No one ever claimed to fully understand prophecies. At least, not anyone sane and intelligent. She'd decided she would watch the boy and discover if he was a threat. He, like her, suffered from neglect at the hands of muggles. She knew from experience this could make him loathe muggles and wondered what Dumbledore thought he was doing.

'_I sound like a stalker, don't I?' _she hissed at her familiar. The two shared a connection and could read each other's minds; the serpent knew what the girl was referring to.

'_Maybe a little bit,'_ came the reply. Tamara loved Nagini dearly; the snake was like a mother, girlfriend, and big sister all mashed into one scaly package. Of course, after Tamara had spent some time stressed over the prophecy child. She spent time seeing which followers were truly loyal, finding out how the wizarding world reacted to their Dark Lord's mysterious death, and, as she mentioned to Harry, partying. All had been useful activities. Despite the need to remove many of her followers, especially the insane ones, she had many more than during her 'demise'. The amount of people who'd reveal their true views on the Dark Arts while at bars was astounding. Tamara would usually go up to them with a glamour and use Compulsion on them so they'd appear at a meeting the next day. She would show them her charismatic Tom face, then test their views on the Dark Lord and their sanity. Anyone who failed was Obliviated, but if they succeeded they became Death Eaters.

Finally, it was eleven- time for her to visit Harry.


	4. Blonde?

It was eleven o'clock when Tamara knocked. Harry knew because he had been staring at the clock for the past hour hoping for a distraction. The _Imperio_ed Dursleys didn't hurt him, or give him chores, leaving Harry with too much free time. Unfortunately, the boy was unused to the muggle world and had no idea what to do with his newly gained freedom. _All the time in the world and nothing to do with it,_ he'd been thinking. He jumped from his seat and opened the door, glad for the distraction. At the door was a girl with short, straight blond hair and sparkling grey eyes. She wore jeans and a T-shirt with the name of a band on it.

"Hey," the stranger greeted him.

"Hi…" he replied cautiously, frowning, "do I know you?"

"Yes," she walked inside, "You invited me in yesterday, remember?"

"Tamara?"

"Bingo."

"Are you aware that you're blonde?"

"Of course. This is how I look as my false identity. When you joined Hogwarts I realized I wanted to be able to follow you, if necessary. I went to the Ministry and created my fake identity. I needed to look like an eleven year old and realized that Dumbledore, who's head of the Wizengamot, would be suspicious of a girl who looked just like Tom Riddle. I used glamour; this is what the Ministry think Tamara Marlene Riddle looks like. Later, I found out my plan was flawed by due to Hogwarts' glamour removing defenses. I'm surprised the Ministry lacks these…well actually I'm not. I would be, I wish we had the kind of Ministry where I was, but the new building was made by lazy modern wizards. Older wizard like those who built Hogwarts or helped the goblins with Gringotts were much more aware of danger. They were not foolish enough to believe themselves infallible. The defenses there, and in many mansions, are so strong I could not enter. Our Ministry is so weak I visit regularly," Tamara giggled. Harry was starting to realize Dark Ladies giggled while forming world-wrecking plans.

"Wait our Ministry is defenceless?"

"Not ours. The Ministry has done nothing for either of us and will soon be destroyed. Once that is done we will return to the old building."

"Old building?" he was returning to the confusion the girl always seemed to cause him.

"We should sit. Have you noticed your manners are rather lacking? We'll need to work on that. You should have offered me a drinking, preferably cold due to the weather."

"Sorry. Would you like a drink?"

"Water would be lovely." He brought her to the living room, empty since Petunia was sleeping, Dudley was out and Vernon was working. And he brought them both water. He sat across from her as she began to explain about the old and new Ministries.

**A/N: I know the chapter's tiny and I apologize. At least I updated, right? Please don't kill me.**


	5. Work Adopted Notice

This story has been adopted by Starlight Express fan 16. They can be found on this site under that username. The story is not yet published.


End file.
